kyle_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter/Episode 1-Meeting the Tennysons
This is the first chapter of "The night I became Ben 10" and the start of Kyles adventure Plot The chapter starts with Kyle introducing himself and wanting to watch the first espisode of the first season of the Original series of Ben 10 while waiting for his girlfreind Ashly, however a power outage happened, prompting him to play on his DS till it came back on. However once it came back on, Kyle noticed that the TV had a strange vortex like deal on front of the TV and while his father goes to call a repairman, Kyle touches it and gets sucked in. Landing behind Max Tennysons RV Kyle quickly hides and tries to sneak away only to be caught by Max as he meets him, Ben and Gwen and quickly making up a lie that he was just passing bye and accept a meal made by Max. However seeing the shooting star which was the pod that held the omnitrix, Kyle runs to it with Gwen and Ben following and once there, he tried to grab it to give to Ben, however it latched onto his wrist by surprise. Ben and Gwen curious about the watch he explains and shows how it works by transforming into Heatblast and showing off his powers as Heatblast and walking back to the RV to enjoy a worm meal. After that (and burning the meal) Heatblast and Gwen took a walk in the woods, where Gwen comfronted him on knowing what would happen, but kept quiet on his world and how her world is just a TV show in the real world. Seeing that he had now where to go, Ben offers that Kyle stays with them as Max reveals his Plummer status and that he fought aliens before and revealed his past on the Plummers and fighting aliens when he was younger. Heatblast/Kyle happy to be apart of the adventure cheers on being called a "Honorary rookie plummer" as Ben and Gwen cheer on the alien kick butt, but Kyle was confused on why he didnt change back yet as Heatblast learned the master control was on and returned back to normal. Meanwhile on Vilgaxs ship, one of Vilgaxs drones reveals that the omnitrix was on for a hour, as Vilgax ordered that several drones are sented down to get the Omnitrix. Back in the Rustbucket Gwen wakes up Kyle and ask if they can go for a walk in the woods as Kyle says yes and turns into Heatblast to protect her as they walk, on the walk Gwen tells Kyle that she deeply wants to help him 100% and shyly reveals that she likes Kyle, dispite the three year gap which he accepts and become girlfreind and boyfreind and start to walk back as the sun came up but were attacked by Vilgaxs drones. Heatblast tells Gwen to get back as he transforms into Wildmutt and attacks them and bit its head off, but the robot damaged slammed into a tree with Gwen under it as Wildmutt became Diamondhead and stabbed the tree destroying it and saving Gwen, as the second fired a laser as Diamondhead became Four arms and swung the tree to destroy the last robot and made it miss. Knowing they need to go back, Four Arms became Stinkfly as Gwen road on his back as he flew back to the RV just as Ben and Max woke up, changing back and explainging what happened Max demanded they get in the RV and drove off fast as Kyle became Upgrade and made the rustbucket go turbo speed fast which to Kyle and Ben was fun. Back on Vilgaxs ship,Vilgax knowing of Kyles survival sends more Drones to pursue him. Back on earth at a burger king, Ben still feeling bummed that Kyle wanted to give him the omnitrix until Kyle encouraged him as Ben accepted the encouragement,as the drone landed infront of the RV and attacked prompting Kyle into action as he transformed into ghostfreak and phased out of the RV and became Heatlblast and attacked as the robot fired a laser as Heatblast became Diamondhead and redirected the laser as the Robot moved as Diamondhead told Max, Ben and Gwen to get everyone away from the battle as he became XLR8 and dashed forward up the robot and bashed at its head only for the robot to toss him off as he becaeme Stinkfly and flew forward and shot slime in its eyes blinding the robot as he became Four arms and bashed at it and tossed it to the ground, however as it got up, he became Graymatter and atempted to short it out from the inside, but failing to find a opening, he became Ripjaws and started to bit and rip it apart until he made a hole big enough for Graymatter and became him and slipped in and started to mess with the processors making it comically do alot of funny things until it busted down, as he slipped out and became back to normal, congratulating himself for the job well done, but told to clean up the mess as he became XLR8 and Four arms to do the deed as the group goes on the road, as Kyle compliments on what adventures will happen with him and the Tennysons. Back on the ship, Vilgax compliments on Kyles cleverness and knowing that the master control is on he has access to all 1,000,903 aliens and is mad of him being stuck. Noteworthy events Major events Kyle is thrown into the Ben 10 Universe Kyle receives the Prototype Omnitrix Kyle joins Ben, Gwen, and Max om their road trip Omnitrix aliens debut Heatblast Wildmutt Diamondhead XLR8 Fourarms Stinkfly Upgrade Ghostfreak Grey Matter Ripjaws Omnitrix Aliens Used Heatblast x3 Wildmutt x2 Diamondhead x4 XLR8 x2 Fourarms x3 Stinkfly x2 Upgrade Ghostfreak Grey Matter x2 Ripjaws Category:Original series Episodes